


Golden Mornings

by Galacsea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacsea/pseuds/Galacsea
Summary: Usually one of the first things you do when you wake up is go to the toilet, so Shiro does exactly that.





	Golden Mornings

Lance slowly woke up, blinking his eyes open with a yawn. He looked at his lover that was laying beside him, admiring the sharp and gentle features of his face, the scar across his nose and the way his hair fell across his forehead and closed eyes. The Cuban liked seeing Shiro asleep, he always looked so peaceful, much less stressed than he did when he was awake.

Noticing Shiro start to stir, he smiled, gently kissing his lips. “Morning..” He murmured, cuddling up close to him.  
“Good morning Lance…” Shiro replied, his voice deep and gruff from having just woken up. He pulled his smaller boyfriend closer by his hip, pressing his lips to the others soft ones. Their innocent kiss soon turned to a make out, lips pressing together needily, tongues rubbing against the others messily due to them both being half asleep still.   
Lance whined softly into the kiss, holding Shiro close as he let his hand trail over every dip, bump and curve of his lover's toned muscles. Their kiss was heated, desperate even, though it remained sloppy and clumsy, their teeth hitting a few times due to how much they were rushing.   
Lance loved times like this, when they lost themselves in the other, not caring about anything around them except the other person.  
Their tongues danced together, each of them fighting for dominance in the kiss, though Shiro of course won, his tongue now freely exploring the smaller’s mouth.

“Strip baby..” Shiro said against Lance’s lips, even though Lance was only wearing a shirt and briefs.  
Lance nodded obediently, pulling back from the heated kiss to tug his light blue pyjama shirt off over his head. He then kicked off his briefs, leaving himself completely exposed to his boyfriend, his member already half hard from their heated make-out session.

Both of them thoroughly enjoyed morning sex, whether it was the way their bodies fit together perfectly or how the sun streamed through the curtains and covered their lazy bodies in a golden shine as they leant into the others touch. Either way, they loved it, and it was admittedly a great way to start the day.

“Such a slut, getting hard just from a kiss…” Shiro murmured, though he was also hard, he was saying it to tease Lance since he knew he loved being treated that way.

Lance shuddered and nodded, “I’m your slut though Shiro…” He murmured.

“That’s not my name now is it?” Shiro replied with a smirk, his fingers teasingly trailing up from the base of Lance’s shaft to the tip before pulling away.

Moaning softly at the touch, he bit his lip. “Sorry, daddy.” He corrected himself, knowing he wasn’t supposed to call his daddy by his name during their fun.

“Good boy.” He praised. “I bet you’re still stretched out from last night, aren’t you slut?” He asked, knowing that Lance was indeed still stretched out and ready for him. 

Lance blushed and nodded, moving over on the bed so his chest was on the bed, his ass propped up in the air by his knees. This position left his needy hole exposed, showing just how much he wanted it and how his ass had perfectly been stretched to Shiro’s size.

“Such a good slut, you know exactly what you’re meant to do to please your daddy.” He smirked, moving onto his knees behind Lance. Shiro allowed his hands to trail over his lovers back, starting at his shoulders and slowly moving all the way down to his plump ass, groping the cheeks and spreading them so he could get a good view of his pretty little hole that was twitching, begging to be stuffed full. He leant down, licking from Lance’s balls to his hole, sucking on the rim, causing Lance to moan out at the feeling. 

“Fuck- daddy~” He moaned, biting his lip to stop himself from pressing his hips back, though it didn’t work, he pressed his hips back, hoping to get more than just this, admittedly amazing, teasing.

Shiro rubbed his tongue over his hole, still only teasing him. “Good boys don’t use that kind of language, do they? They don’t act so needy either, you’re such a little slut.” He spanked Lance’s ass roughly, a punishment for being a bad boy.

“I-i’m sorry daddy~” He apologised through moans, biting his lip a bit harder.

Shiro smirked, “Good.” He pulled his boxers down slightly, just enough to get his thick cock out. “Now then, daddy hasn’t been able to piss yet this morning and there seems to be a pretty little slut right here that I can use.” 

Lance shuddered, this was a kink of theirs, something Lance was so, so thankful that Shiro also enjoyed doing. He loved being degraded and used, no matter what way that was.

 

Shiro rubbed his cock over Lance’s ass, “You’re just a toilet for me to use, aren’t you?” He smirked as he pushed just the head of his cock in.

Lance bit his lip and nodded, “Mhm~! A-all your's~!” He shuddered as he felt Shiro push in, anticipating what was about to happen.

Soon he was filled with a familiar warmth, Shiro’s piss flowing into him and filling his ass. A sigh of content and relief could be heard from behind him, Shiro clearly happy to be emptying his full bladder.

The Cuban boy shuddered, a bright blush covering his face from the humiliation of being pissed in. This was all so humiliating and degrading, though that was, of course, the part he loved most about it all. Lance loved when Shiro showed him who was boss, showed him that he was nothing but a slut for him to use as he pleased.

Shiro smacked his ass, slowly stopping his stream once he’d emptied half his bladder. He pulled out slowly, quickly replacing his cock with a butt plug from the nightstand drawer. “There we go slut. But I’m not finished with you.” He said, slapping his ass once again. “Turn around.” 

Lance moaned at the slaps and obediently turned around, knowing what Shiro was most likely going to do now. He opened his mouth slightly, wanting to be good for his daddy.

Shiro pressed his cock against Lance’s lips, his fingers tangling in Lance’s soft brown locks. He then proceeded to let the rest of his bladder go, golden piss streaming into Lance’s mouth, to which the smaller swallowed with a bright blush, feeling humiliated and ashamed.  
“Look at you, such a fucking whore, drinking my piss like the slut you are.” 

The smaller male whimpered, looking up at Shiro as he gulped down the piss as it flowed into his mouth, knowing he’d be punished if he spilt any.

He pulled out of Lance’s mouth, gently stroking his cheek affectionately. “Good slut.” Shiro flipped Lance over so he was laying on his back. He pulled the plug out, pushing into Lance to stop the piss from dripping out straight away. Starting to thrust, he pushed Lance’s legs up, thrusting faster.

Lance choked on a moan as Shiro started to fuck him relentlessly, feeling the warm liquid slosh around inside him with every thrust. “D-daddy- w-wait-” He whimpered out through moans. Though his warning was too late. Before he could finish his sentence he had already started to piss, his flow spurting over himself as tears pooled up in his eyes. He felt so degraded, he’d pissed himself while Shiro was fucking him. But god did he love it. He loved being treated this way, being filled and fucked until he lost control and wet himself like a child.

After a minute or so the flow stopped, though Shiro’s thrusts did not. “Look at you, slut, pissing over yourself like a child while I fuck your needy little hole~” He loved seeing Lance like this, he knew that this kind of extreme play helped Lance relax and forget about any of his worries. Shiro would gladly help Lance whenever possible.

“C-close daddy~!” He moaned out loudly. Shiro leant down, biting onto Lance’s shoulder as he thrust deep, emptying his load of cum deep inside of him, it mixing in with the piss that was already filling Lance. As Shiro came, Lance did too, moaning loudly, it being closer to a scream, as he spurted cum onto his stomach and chest where he had just pissed.

Lance whimpered, panting loudly as he came down from his high, feeling Shiro pull out and plug him up again.

“Good boy... You did so good for me baby…” He said softly, stroking Lance’s cheek before picking him up and holding him against his chest. Shiro walked out of the bedroom and into the connected bathroom, getting Lance to stand in the shower. “Okay baby, I’m going to empty you out yeah?” Shiro’s voice was soft, wanting Lance to know he had done well.

Nodding slowly, he stood on shaky knees, holding onto Shiro as he felt the plug get pulled out of his abused ass. Once the plug was gone the cum and piss started to drip out, getting washed down the drain by the running water Shiro had started. 

Shiro rubbed his back, holding him close to his chest. “You did so amazing for me baby, I love you so much, my beautiful baby boy..”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first actual smut one-shot I've written, the most I write usually is just for roleplays but I had some inspiration so this ended up happening.


End file.
